1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patient support which can be used in a bed or flat surface and in particular to a system and method for sacral and trochanteric support which can be used for turning and repositioning of a patient in a bed or on a flat surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Hospital bed and other patient static air and dynamic air supports are known. Typically, such patient supports are used to provide a support surface for patients or other individuals for treatment, recuperation, or rest and prevention of skin breakdown.
It is desirable to provide an improved support for sacral and trochanteric off-loading and other bony prominences such as scapula, ishial tuberocities.